transportforlondonfandomcom-20200214-history
Transport for London
Transport for London (TfL) is the local government body responsible for most aspects of the transport system in Greater London in England. Its role is to implement the transport strategy and to manage transport services across London. Its head office is in the Windsor House in the City of Westminster. History TfL was created in 2000 as part of the Greater London Authority by the Greater London Authority Act 1999. It gained most of its functions from its predecessor London Regional Transport in 2000. The first Commmissioner of TfL was Bob Kiley. The first Chair was London Mayor Ken Livingstone, and the first Vice-Chair was Dave Wetzel. Ken Livingstone and Dave Wetzel were to remain in office until the election of Boris Johnson as Mayor in 2008. It did not take over responsibility for the London Underground until 2003, after the controversial Public-private partnership (PPP) contract for maintenance had been agreed. Management of the Public Carriage Office had previously been a function of the Metropolitan Police. Transport for London Group Archives holds business records for TfL and its predecessor bodies and transport companies. Some early records are also held on behalf of TfL Group Archives at the London Metropolitan Archives. After the bombings on the underground and bus systems on 7 July 2005, many staff were recognised in the 2006 New Year honours list for the work they did. They helped survivors out, removed bodies, and got the transport system up and running, to get the millions of commuters back out of London at the end of the work day. Those mentioned include Peter Hendy, who was at the time Head of Surface Transport division, and Tim O'Toole, head of the Underground division, who were both awarded CBEs. Others included David Boyce, Station Supervisor, London Underground (MBE); John Boyle, Train Operator, London Underground (MBE); Peter Sanders, Group Station Manager, London Underground (MBE); Alan Dell, Network Liaison Manager, London Buses (MBE) and John Gardner, Events Planning Manager (MBE). Organisation TfL is controlled by a board whose members are appointed by the Mayor of London, a position held by Boris Johnson who also chairs the Board. The Commissioner of Transport for London (Peter Hendy since 17 January 2006) reports to the Board and leads a management team with individual functional responsibilities. The body is organised in three main directorates and corporate services, each with responsibility for different aspects and modes of transport. The three main directorates are: *London Underground, responsible for running London's underground rail network, commonly known as the tube, and managing the provision of maintenance services by the private sector. This network is sub-divided into three service delivery units: **BCV: Bakerloo, Central, Victoria and Waterloo & City lines **JNP: Jubilee, Northern and Piccadilly lines **SSR (Sub Surface Railway): Metropolitan, District, Circle and Hammersmith & City lines *London Rail, responsible for: **Co-ordination with the operators that provide National Rail service within London. **London Overground, although actual operation is undertaken by a private sector franchisee and maintenance by Network Rail. **Docklands Light Railway: normally abbreviated DLR, this is the automatically driven light rail network in east London, although actual operation and maintenance is undertaken by a private sector franchisee. **London Trams, responsible for managing London's tram network, by contracting to private sector operators. At present the only tram system is Tramlink in south London, but others are proposed. *Surface transport, consisting of: **London Buses, responsible for managing the red bus network throughout London, largely by contracting services to private sector bus operators. Incorporating CentreComm, London Buses Command & Control Centre, a 24 hour Emergency Control Centre based in Southwark. **London Dial-a-Ride, which provides paratransit services throughout London. **London River Services, responsible for licensing and coordinating passenger services on the River Thames within London. **London Streets, responsible for the management of London's strategic road network. **London congestion charge. **Public Carriage Office, responsible for licensing the famous black cabs and other private hire vehicles. **Victoria Coach Station, which owns and operates London's principal terminal for long distance bus and coach services. **Cycling Centre of Excellence, which promotes cycling in London and manages the contract with Serco for the Barclays Cycle Hire scheme **Walking, which promotes better pedestrian access. **London Road Safety Unit, which promotes safer roads through advertising and road safety measure. **Community Safety, Enforcement and Policing, responsible for tackling fare evasion on buses, delivering policing services that tackle crime and disorder on public transport in cooperation with the Metropolitan Police Service's Transport Operational Command Unit (TOCU) and the British Transport Police. **Traffic Enforcement, responsible for enforcing traffic and parking regulations on the red routes **Freight Unit, which is currently developing the "London Freight Plan" and is involved with setting up and supporting a number of Freight Quality Partnerships covering key areas of London. TfL owns and operates the London Transport Museum in Covent Garden, a museum that conserves and explains London's transport heritage. The museum also has an extensive depot, situated at Acton, that contains material impossible to display at the central London museum, including many additional road vehicles, trains, collections of signs and advertising materials. The depot has several open weekends each year. There are also occasional heritage train runs on the Metropolitan line. Each of the main units has its own corporate identity, formed by differently-coloured versions of the standard roundel logo and adding appropriate lettering across the horizontal bar. The roundel rendered in blue without any lettering represents TfL as a whole (see Transport for London logo), as well as used in situations where lettering on the roundel is not possible (such as bus receipts, where a logo is a blank roundel with the name "London Buses" to the right). The same range of colours is also used extensively in publicity and on the TfL website. Fares Zonal fare system Most of the transport modes that come under the control of TfL have their own charging and ticketing regimes for single fare. Buses and trams share a common fare and ticketing regime, and the DLR, Overground, Underground, and National Rail services another. Rail service fares in the capital are calculated by a zonal fare system. London is divided in to eleven fare zones, with every station on the London Underground, London Overground, Docklands Light Railway and, since 2007, on National Rail services, being in one, or in some cases, two zones. The zones are mostly concentric rings of increasing size emanating from the centre of London. They are (in order): *Zone 1 *Zone 2 *Zone 3 *Zone 4 *Zone 5 *Zone 6 *Zones 7-9, G and W 'Travelcard' Superimposed on these mode-specific regimes is the Travelcard system, which provides zonal tickets with validities from one day to one year, and off-peak variants. These are accepted on the DLR, buses, railways, trams, the Underground and provides a discount on many river services fares. 'Oyster card' The Oyster card is a contactless smart card system introduced for the public in 2003, which can be used to pay individual fares (pay as you go) or to carry various Travelcards and other passes. It is used by holding the card close to the yellow card reader. Card readers are found on ticket gates where otherwise a paper ticket could be fed through, allowing the gate to open and the passenger to walk through, and on stand-alone Oyster validators, which do not operate a barrier. From 2010 Oyster Pay as you go can be used on all National Rail services within London. Oyster Pay As You Go has a set of daily maximum charges that are the same as buying the nearest equivalent Day Travelcard.